uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Hadley Wood railway station
0.182 |railexits0304= |railexits0405= 0.207 |railexits0506= 0.245 |railexits0607= 0.345 |railexits0708= 0.394 |railexits0809= 0.402 |railexits0910= 0.353 |railexits1011= 0.343 |railcode=HDW |access = |access_note = |years1 = 1 May 1885 |events1 = Station opened }} Hadley Wood railway station is in the London Borough of Enfield in north London, England. The station is in Travelcard Zone 6 and serves the suburb of Hadley Wood; it is managed and served by First Capital Connect. The station has four platforms, but only the outer ones are in everyday use, with First Capital Connect services stopping there. Fast services use the central tracks and do not stop at the station. The inner platforms have recently been re-surfaced, although they are only used in emergency. History The station was opened on 1 May 1885 by the Great Northern Railway (GNR). Facilities There is a Shere self-service ticket machine at the station entrance, installed in Autumn 2008, replacing the previous (Avantix) machine. Oyster pay as you go can now be used to and from this station as well as on the majority of National Rail services in Greater London. Customers should touch in and touch out at the validators to ensure they are charged the correct fare. Services First Capital Connect Train Services The service from the station runs to Moorgate on weekdays until about 9.30pm, and into London Kings Cross after 9.30pm Mondays to Fridays and all day at weekends. Normally the service uses class 313 EMUs, as these are the only units cleared to Moorgate, although on weekends class 317 EMUs are sometimes used instead. The typical off-peak service is three trains an hour to Moorgate, reduced to two after 7pm. Moorgate trains run only on weekdays up until 9.15pm: late evening and weekend trains run every 30 mins to Kings Cross. There are three trains an hour to Welwyn Garden City, reduced to two in the late evenings and at weekends.http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=Timetables&crs_code=HDW Timetables for Hadley Wood can be seen and downloaded here. Bus Services An infrequent bus service is provided at the stop across the road from the station by Transport for London bus route 399. This is a circular route from Barnet (the Spires) which serves Hadley Wood railway station on the return section of its journey. Buses run once an hour from this stop on Monday to Saturday from 10.06 until 14.06. There is no service on Sundays or public holidays. A more frequent bus service to Potters Bar (Cranborne Road) or Arnos Grove tube station via Cockfosters tube station (bus 298) can be accessed from Cockfosters Road, a 10-15 minute walk from Hadley Wood railway station. Ticket Office Opening Times & Station Staffing Hours Below are the current opening and staffing times for Hadley Wood, .http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=StationInfo&crs_code=HDW Gallery image:Hadley Wood stn northbound look south.JPG|Northbound slow platform looking south image:Hadley Wood stn southbound look north.JPG|Southbound slow platform looking north Image:Hadley Wood stn look south.JPG|Looking south towards footbridge, building and southern tunnels Image:Hadley Wood stn look north.JPG|Looking north towards northern tunnels image:Hadley Wood stn signage.JPG|Platform signage image:Hadley Wood Railway Station.jpg|Station building in 2005 Route References External links Category:Railway stations in Enfield Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1885 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category E stations